My Captive Heart
by xLovexNeverxDiesx
Summary: Hermione Cullen, daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen attends Hogwarts school where she meets Fleur Delacour. Fleur shows an interest in Hermione but Hermione will do anything to escape the Veela's claws. Harry Potter Twilight crossover? Femslash, AU, OOC
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Hey everyone. I'm kinda new so I apologize if I don't do so well. This will mostly take place at Hogwarts school. There is no Voldemort.  
><strong>

**Summary: Hermione Cullen is going through new and drastic changes. She meets Fleur Delacour and tries to stay away from her but Fleur is relentless in getting Hermione.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

_Bella's POV:_

I was in my and Edward's bedroom, lying down on our bed. Everyone was gathered around me. I look to Carlisle and swallowed. "Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

He gave me a small smile, "There is not a doubt in my mind. At least this time around, you can handle the birth." He gave my knee a reassuring squeeze.

Everyone in the room was just as shocked as I was. I was pregnant.

Emmett crossed his arms and looked at Edward, "Just what are your sperm made of?"

Everyone looked at him. All the women wanted to blush. Carlisle was keeping himself from laughing. Jasper shook his head in disbelief. Renesmee scrunched her face in disgust. Edward seemed still seemed to be in shock.

"You'd think that after all we've been through, that you would handle anything that gets thrown at us." I said to him.

He looked at me and smiled, "I'll get there.

* * *

><p>Six months later I gave birth to Hermione Jean Cullen. It was a much easier time than it was with Renesmee. That's not to say that it didn't go perfectly. During the birth, the pain was too painful and I ended up tearing the room apart with my strength. I recall all the family members dodging things that I threw at them. I was out of my mind. I guess pain will do that to you.<p>

It was worth it though. Like Renesmee, Hermione is my world. I would do anything for my daughters. Renesmee was so thrilled to have a sister despite the sixteen age difference.

It was a little like having Renesmee again because we had no idea what to expect. Hermione didn't seem to crave blood, she didn't have inhuman strength, and she wasn't aging fast. It was like she was a normal human baby.

Carlisle took notes and monitored her every day. Alice shocked the whole family when she said she had a vision that Hermione would eventually become like one of us. It was just a matter of time. Hermione would become like one of us when she was around 17 or 18. Carlisle agreed with her after analyzing his research and work.

* * *

><p>Edward and I received a note, telling us that Hermione was welcome to attend Hogwarts school. After debating about it, we agreed to let Hermione attend when she was old enough. We felt that it would be easier to hide our species if she went to school there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to get the basics out. It won't be so rushed next time.<strong>

**If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.  
><strong>


	2. Fleur's Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews.  
><strong>

**Note: Hermione's family always sees her. Meaning, she can see them on weekends and such because they don't live far from her.**

**Also, Renesmee is not with Jacob. I always found it hard to swallow that she was with him after Bella and him liked each other. So, guess who she will be with. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked through the Hogwarts doors for their start of their sixth year. They sat down at their usual Gryffindor table waiting for other guests to arrive.

Hermione took this time to think about her current situation. She felt horrible that she couldn't tell her best friends what she really was, what her family was. Her family made her keep their secret all her life. There was not one person that she could tell that she would become a vampire when she became of age. Not even the wizarding world can they know about them.

Pretty soon, she would have to leave them. Her family would not let her be around humans when she changed. It could be any moment now. She cringed when she thought about the pain she would have to go through. When the brunette was old enough to understand about vampires, she pleaded and begged her family to tell her what it was like during the transformation. They always avoided and hesitated telling her. The Gryffindor knew that her aunt Rosalie would be the last person to tell her.

Finally, Hermione put the guilt trip on her sister, Renesmee, telling her she would have to go through it not knowing at all what to expect. When Renesmee did finally tell her, a part of her wished she hadn't pried. Perhaps she would have been better off not knowing. Then again, she would resent her family for not telling her just how painful it was and had to find out the hard way.

The bookworm was excited but at the same time terrified. She was happy that she would be able to keep up with her family. Maybe then they wouldn't treat her like glass despite her being sixteen.

Hermione smiled when she thought about her whole family treating her like gold. They were the _most_ precious thing to them. She managed to hold in a chuckle when she thought how protective they were of her. Her uncle Jasper joked that her whole family would not let any man or woman touch her.

_Flashback:_

_Hermione was with Emmett in a store. They were looking a piece of furniture. Hermione grew bored so she decided to go to the book store across the street._

_She was browsing through a row of books and picked up Romeo + Joliet. She often heard about her family making references about her parents being Romeo and Juliet so it peaked her interest. She had never actually read the book. She opened it and browsed through it quickly._

_She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to drop the book. She turned with a start, looking up at the man._

_He gave her a creepy smile that made her stomach turn. His eyes ran up and down her body in lust. Hermione was squirming under his gaze. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this uncomfortable. _

_She fought the disgust on her face. After all, her family raised her to be better than that, to be polite. She forced a practiced smile._

"_Romeo and Juliet." He said, looking at the books and picking it up. "That is a good one." He said handing it to her. She took it and put it back on the shelf, no longer interested in it._

"_Yeah, I was just browsing. I have to be leaving. Have a good day." She said, sidestepping him and headed to the door. _

_Unfortunately, the man didn't want her to leave. He grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Wait, I can help you what you're looking for."_

_The bookworm didn't miss the underline meaning of that sentence. Behind the man, someone caught her attention. She smiled when she saw her uncle Emmett walking with a purpose towards her._

_Emmett tagged the man's shoulder hard and made a fist. "I believe she said she wanted to leave." He said turning the man to face him._

_The man had a look of fear but turned into pain as Emmett's grip was hard. "Yes, of course." He said, letting Hermione go._

_Emmett released his grip and took his niece's hand softly but firmly, leading them out. When they were out of earshot, Emmett commented, "He's lucky I was in a good mood or else I would've been more violent." Hermione had to agree. The man would surely be having a bruise the next morning._

_End of flashback_

Hermione sighed. She saw her family so unbelievably happy with their mates. She desperately hoped that the same would happen to her. Everyone assured her that it would.

Hermione turned her focus back to the present when she heard Dumbledore's voice. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year will be a special one as we will have guests. Please welcome our guests of the Beauxbaton academy and their headmistress, Madam Maxime!" He said raising his arms.

On cue, a flood of beautiful women in blue trotted down the aisle, dancing gracefully, charming everyone. Pretty little neon blue birds flew around them.

The last one was a beautiful blond woman twirled her way down before taking a bow to everyone. Everyone clapped, whistled and cheered.

Dumbledore stood, "And now please greet proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff!"

Men dressed in brown uniforms came in carefully orchestrated. Behind them came the head master and a tall handsome man in a fur coat with a serious look on his face.

Ron's mouth hung open, "Blimey it's him! Viktor Krum!" He was instantly aw struck.

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched when she felt an indescribable pull. Whatever it was wanted her to go somewhere. She felt butterflies and her stomach was in knots. She started to get anxious. The brunette frantically looked around to see where it was coming from. She couldn't exactly pin-point where it wanted her to go.

Frustrated, she decided to push the feeling aside and move on.

* * *

><p>The feast started and everyone was eating. Fleur was busy talking to her Veela friends when her eyes found a pretty brunette girl. She was talking with a red-headed boy and a brunette boy with glasses. Fleur watched Hermione's every move like a predator stalking its prey.<p>

Her Veela friends around her looked at her, wondering what has her attention. They followed her gaze and saw her looking at the brunette woman.

They couldn't contain their grin and chuckling. One brunette Veela muttered "Looks like someone caught Fleur's interest. The poor girl will not know what hit her."

"How long do you think it will take Fleur to bed her?" A redheaded Veela asked.

Another Veela said, "I bet two days at the most."

Another Veela shook her head, "No way. She looks like she isn't the type of person to just hand it over to anybody."

The Veelas continued to argue with each other. Fleur wasn't really paying attention to them. Her only focus was on the brunette.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt like someone was watching her. She looked up and found the beautiful blond was staring at her. It was a little unnerving even though Hermione couldn't help but stare back. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. She could hardly explain it to herself. She found herself squirming as under Fleur's gaze.<p>

The Gryffindor didn't like the pull feeling she was having. It was getting worse. She got up and told her friends that she wasn't feeling well and decided to head up to bed early.

Hermione walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor dormitory, still unaware that Fleur was watching her.

She reached the Fat Lady and told her the password. With a squeak, the painting opened to let her in. Hermione eagerly stepped through and went up to her room. She pulled off her cloak and turned on her lamp.

She was startled when she saw her mother, Bella sitting on her bed. It appeared she had been waiting for her for some time.

The bookworm brought her right hand to her chest, over where her heat was. "Mother. You scared me."

Bella's face remained neutral with a slight trace of worry. Hermione knows that look. She was worried about her fledgling. Bella was in mother protective mode.

Bella crossed her legs and patted at a spot on her bed beside her, "We need to talk sweetheart. It's about a certain blond woman." She said in her usual melodic voice.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, Fleur pursues Hermione. <strong>


	3. Mama Bear and Papa Bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews. I love them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hermione was uneasy. She could tell her mother was really worried and that made her on edge as well. She cautiously sat next to her mother and looked in her eyes. She saw nothing but love and devotion in those honey brown eyes. This made her a little calmer.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked in a small voice. Suddenly, Hermione didn't feel so ill anymore.

Bella gave her a small smile and lifted her hand to cup her daughter's cheek. She leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She pulled back her hand and said, "Alice had a vision. One of the guests at your school is going to…" Bella looked to the side, trying to figure out the right way to say it. She didn't want to scare her fledgling.

Hermione cocked her head, "Mother?"

Bella looked back to her and smiled, "Sorry. I'm just…trying to think about how to say it."

Hermione shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Just say it."

Bella smiled. Hermione reminded her of her. She hated to be in the dark when it came to serious matters. It brought her back memories of Victoria tracking her when she was human.

"A blond woman will try to…court you." She said carefully.

The Gryffindor looked down and was deep in thought. _'That was very vague'_ she thought. She looked back to her mother's eyes. "I fail to understand why that worries you. Is it because she is a woman?"

Bella snapped her head up to look at her daughter in surprise. "No!" Bella let out an unneeded breath, "No." She said calmly. She smiled, "It's not because she is a woman. We've talked about this, remember? When I gave you the sex talk?" Hermione blushed hard. Bella looked away when she remembered that she left out a detail when it came to sex and vampires. She really wasn't looking forward to telling Hermione those details. She knew that she would have to tell her about vampires and sex soon.

Bella continued, "Me, your father, your sister, our whole family will support you for whatever gender your mate is."

Truth be told, Bella was actually hoping that her daughter, Hermione's mate was a woman. It was a less likely chance of her heart getting broken. It wasn't guaranteed but it was a better chance. The vampire remembered how a few guys broke her heart. She cringed for a second but smiled when she thought about her husband Edward.

Bella turned her focus back on the brunette. "The reason why the family is upset is that she is a Veela."

Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "What's a Veela?"

Bella ran a hand through her luscious hair. "Veelas look like humans but are not 100% human. It is known that vampires and veelas are enemies. Sort of like shape shifters and vampires."

The teenager was instantly intrigued, "Why?"

Bella smiled, "I knew you were going to ask that. As you know, vampires strongly believe in love." Hermione nodded. "Well, Veelas…don't have the same view. They are very promiscuous and never stick around for too long. The hostility between vampires and veelas dates way, way back in time but I will tell you more about that history later. The point is I wanted to warn you about the blond."

"She's a veela." Hermione stated.

Bella nodded her head, "Yes. Her name is Fleur Delacour and she is with the Beauxbaton academy. She will pursue you tomorrow. I just don't want you to get your heart broken. You know what I will do if she does."

Hermione winced. There was nothing more dangerous than a mother protecting her young. It was ten times more dangerous if the mother was a vampire. Hermione actually felt sorry for the veela.

Bella placed a comforting hand on her daughter's leg, "If you see her, turn the other way and run. She will try to corner you. Veelas have magic powers and she will use her thrall on you to get you to do whatever she wants."

Hermione swallowed hard and her heart rate picked up. She really didn't want to have to deal with that. She wasn't quite sure how powerful her mind and will were. She was afraid she would just simply give in. She really didn't have to worry about other people because her family was always there to protect her. Now, she had to deal with this on her own.

Bella looked at her daughter carefully, watching her, reading her body language. Bella then knew that she desperately wanted her daughter to become a vampire soon. She would have a better chance of resisting the veela. _'Soon. Her transformation will kick in soon and she will be just like us. I can feel it. It's just a matter of time.'_ Bella thought, reassuring herself. The vampire just hoped it would kick in time before the veela sunk in her claws in her daughter. Bella growled at the thought.

Hermione looked up at her mother in surprise. Bella gave her a reassuring smile. "I left a book on your desk about veelas." The older woman said, pointing to her daughter's desk. "I have to be going. Other students are coming up." Bella stood up and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead, "Be safe." Bella said softly and gently.

Bella walked to Hermione's window and stopped. "Oh. Your father might come up to talk to you about all of this."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"He still doesn't know about the veela. Once Alive tells him, I'm sure you will be hearing from him." Bella turned back to the window and put one leg through the window.

Hermione stood up, "Wait!" Bella froze and looked at her daughter.

"He can't come in here! This is the girl's dormitory." Hermione said.

Bella laughed beautifully and musically. "Do not worry. Your father wouldn't do something like that, you know that. He will find another way. By the way, remember, if you feel like you're going to go through your transformation, tell us and we will come running to get you. It will be here soon."

Hermione nodded. She already was starting to feel different. The Gryffindor could feel that it was coming just like her family said. Lately, her transformation has always been on her mind.

"I like your dress mother." Hermione said. Bella was wearing a white summer dress. She looked beautiful in it as she always did no matter what. It was hardly appropriate for the weather but considering her mother was a vampire, she could wear anything.

Bella smiled, "Thank you sweetheart. Alice made me buy it." Hermione giggled. She could just picture her aunt Alice making her and Bella putting up a fight. Bella leaped out of the Gryffindor's window.

Hermione ran to the window to watch her mother leave but it was too late, she was gone. Hermione looked to her desk and stared at the book her mother left her. She walked to it and picked it up. The book was titled _'Veelas and Their Nature'._

She heard other students coming up so she quickly went to her bed and pretended to sleep, not wanting to answer questions as to why she was here. The girls were chatting away as they were settling in for the night. Hermione fought to roll her eyes. She just wanted them to go to sleep so that she could read the book.

About an hour later, it was dead silent. Hermione took this as a sign that everyone was sleeping. She pulled the covers off her and got her book. She pulled the covers back over and used her wand, "Lumos." She whispered. A beam of a neon color light glowed from the tip of her wand. She then started to read.

About half an hour later, Hermione found out that veela were not someone you wanted to mess with. They are beautiful, gorgeous, sexual, manipulative, stubborn, dominant, had a short fuse, charming, a true predator. They have a tendency to get whatever they want using their powers and beauty, thus they become a little spoiled. The harder you fight a veela, the angrier they become and they will make your life that much harder.

Hermione turned the page the chapter was titled, _Veela's Sexual Behavior'._ Before she could read any further, she heard tapping.

Hermione put out her wand and lifted the covers off her. She looked around but didn't see anything. She waited for the noise again to see where it came from. The tapping happened again. It was coming from her window. Hermione got up and instantly regretted it once the cold air hit her warm body. She shivered and walked to her window. She smiled when she saw her father looking up at her from the ground. He had thrown little pebbles on her window to get her attention.

He crooked his finger, expressing for her to come down. Hermione got her jacket and went through the window. Her father was watching her every move, making sure she wouldn't slip or fall. He was ready to catch her if need be. Hermione stopped when she was on the roof. It was a long way down and there was no way to get down besides to jump. She looked at her father.

He smiled reassuringly, "Jump. I will catch you. I promise." He whispered.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice. She trusted her family. She knew they would never put her in any danger. Heck, they were _overprotective_.

Hermione jumped and her father caught her with ease as if she weighed a feather. He out her down and looked at her.

"I guess mother told you." Hermione said.

Edward made a face. "Yeah, she told me."

"Well you don't have to worry. She told me everything and to stay away from Fleur." She said.

Edward chuckled musically, "I'm glad but that's not why I'm here."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Okay."

"You have another admirer." Edward stated. He said it with so much venom that it took her by surprise. She smiled when she realized he was going into his protective father bear mode.

"Another veela?" The bookworm asked, shocked.

Hermione's father shook his head, "Fortunately no. It's a guy from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, "I know who you are talking about. You came to warn me about him too?"

Edward nodded.

The teenager nodded, "Why?"

"He's a guy!" Edward stated as if that was reason enough. "An older guy no less."

Hermione laughed. The way her father said it just made her laugh. "What's the big deal?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair in frustration, making his hair more messy but still stylish and flawless. "He's a teenage guy. I know what they are like. He only has one thing on his mind."

Hermione could tell that her father was getting a little uncomfortable where this conversation was going. Edward was looking everywhere but at his daughter. He suddenly found an interesting-looking tree.

"You want me to steer clear of him too?" She asked.

Edward looked at her and nodded, "It would put my mind at ease, yes."

Hermione sighed deeply and Edward gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know that this will take a lot of work. I still consider you to be young. Not that young, I know. I also know that I can't keep doing this. You will soon have to date." The vampire growled out the last word. "I'm always going to protect you, forever and ever. I think the family will calm down considerably once you find your mate." Edward smiled, "I know we are not exactly helping with our actions in finding whoever it is but give us some time to adjust and we'll settle down."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you father." She enveloped him in a hug to which her father returned. The young brunette smiled, she could actually feel the love radiating off her father. This was one of the countless things she loved about her family. When they hugged her, she could feel their love. That wasn't to say that she didn't feel their love when they weren't but still.

Without warning, Edward leaped onto the roof and let go of his daughter. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Be careful. Remember we are all right here if you need anything." Edward reached into his pocket, "Here. Your mother and grandmother made you tofu, noodles and asian greens. They know you never ate. Do me a favor? Eat. Esme and Bella love cooking for you but it upsets them when you don't eat." Before Hermione can ask how they knew, her father took off running.

Hermione smiled and climbed back through her window.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad that I said that in this chapter Fleur would pursue Hermione. I somehow got carried away writing. So, I <strong>_**promise **_**you that the next one **_**will **_**be the start of Fleur chasing Hermione. I even have the next chapter written. :D I will put it up either tonight or early tomorrow morning. Again, I'm sorry I got carried away. I wrote too much. lol**


	4. Fleur Delacour's Persistance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Zelda's Hero_ and _Willow Rosemberg_. Thank you for the reviews. They make me smile. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Hermione woke up and looked around. She recollected about all the events that took place last night. Her heart dropped and groaned when she remembered that Fleur was going to chase her today. What was she going to do? How was she going to avoid her? She thought about how big the school was and was and felt a little better. It shouldn't be that hard to avoid her right? Plus, her school uniform will be easier to pin-point her.

The Gryffindor got up and started to get ready for the day. When she was done, she went down to eat breakfast with her friends.

Ron was the first to speak, "Hey, mione. What took you so long? Did you sleep in late?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

Hermione flicked off a piece of biscuit that landed on her cheek from Ron. "Yeah." Hermione wasn't that surprised she overslept. She spent a good amount of time reading about veelas.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Hermione nodded, "Much."

They began eating. Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch. Hermione and Ginny talked about what classes they were interested in.

"The only thing that makes me hesitate is that Professor Snape teaches it." Hermione said before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. He can be scary." Ginny seemed to be thinking about it. "How about you sit in the back? You'll tend to draw less attention to him. Maybe he will miss you."

Hermione smirked, "I'm a Gryffindor. He'll notice."

Ginny snickered and took a bite out her toast.

The brunette cocked her head, "Well, I won't let that stop me. I will face him head on if I have to." Hermione said.

Ginny grinned and patted her friend on the back, "That's the Gryffindor spirit!"

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the entire day taking long ways to avoid the chance of Fleur finding her. She even went in the middle of huge crowds, hoping to blend in. It was easier said than done because she didn't know what the veela looked like. All she knew was that she went to Beauxbaton academy and she was blond. So, whenever she saw a woman fitting in that description, she went the other way or hid. <em>'There is no way I can keep this up for the entire year.'<em> She thought to herself. It was too much work and tiring. She was constantly on alert. She knew she would slip up. If the veela _really_ wanted to find her, she will. She shivered as she thought that book saying once the vela is dedicated, there is no stopping her. She felt like the veela was the predator and she was the prey. She really despised that feeling. She mentally told herself that it would be alright because she wouldn't be the prey forever. Eventually she would be the predator and the veela would stop…maybe. Probably not.

Hermione opened the door to her 'Potions' class and quickly took a seat in the back. She ran a hand through her hair to give her hands something to do. When she was nervous, her hands would not sit still.

The Gryffindor's eyes widened in realization that Professor Snape often comes through the back door for a rather dramatic entrance. She gathered her things quickly and moved to a seat in the middle of the classroom.

While she waited for class to start, she began writing musical notes on paper. She was currently in the middle of writing a song. She smiled at the memory of her father teaching her how to play the piano when she was a young girl and her sister teaching her to play the violin.

Her memory was short lived when she felt the familiar pull from last night. Her face scrunched in pain. Could this be the beginning of her transformation? Something told her that it wasn't but she didn't completely rule it out. She told herself if it gets worse than she would tell her family.

All of a sudden, the pain was subsiding. It was getting easier and easier. She saw in her peripheral vision and heard books being placed beside her but she wasn't paying attention. She kept her eyes on her paper, not exactly paying attention to it. She was thinking about that pull and her transformation. That painful pull was gone now. She was more confused. If this was the transformation, it seemed that it was acting like child labor for a pregnant woman with contractions.

The bookworm heard someone clear their throat. She looked beside her and her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. There, sitting beside her, sat a beautiful blond woman with the Beauxbaton uniform. She tried to calm her mind, saying she doesn't know for sure if this was the veela her family was warning her about.

The blond woman was looking at her with an unknown expression. Lust? Domination? Hermione was unsure. It did make her uneasy though. She felt as exposed as a little animal prodding at a mother hawk's eggs in her nest.

Hermione frantically thought about what to do. Should she ignore her? Should she find out if this was in fact that veela? She wished she had advice. She spent all her energy on avoiding but never thought about the veela actually being in one of her classes. The brunette had a sinking feeling she was going to know one way or the other by the end of the class.

The brunette teenager decided she would rather know at the start of the class whether or not this was in fact Fleur. That way, she wouldn't be so hectic in wondering. Besides, her family taught her to be polite. She cleared her throat and reached her hand out, "Hello. I'm Hermione Cullen." Hermione said in a clear, confident voice.

The blonde's eyes lit up. She instantly took the brunette's hand. Instead of shaking it, Fleur pulled Hermione towards her to a point where the brunette was practically sitting on her lap. Fleur gave Hermione a kiss on each cheek. The brunette teenager couldn't deny that her heart beat picked up considerably.

"I'm Fleur Delacour." The other woman said. The veela bit her lip, "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you."

At this, Hermione's heart sank, her heart raced harder. She clenched her fists. That was another nervous habit of hers'. She had to get out of here, away from this woman.

"You know-I." Hermione looked down at her paper. "The lighting seems to be better over there." She said looking at the corner. Hermione gathered her things and started to walk to a new seat. She was starting to feel like she was playing musical chairs. Hermione knew it was a terrible excuse to give the veela but it was very difficult to concentrate on a complete thought when you're nervous.

Hermione heard Fleur chuckle behind her. Her eyes widened when she realized that the veela was in fact following her. She stopped dead in her tracks and Fleur stopped too, behind her. Every which way the blond was following her. Finally, Hermione turned and asked, "What's wrong with the seat you were in?" She asked in a polite, curious voice.

The blond veela smiled mischievously, "Nothing but there are better seats."

Hermione swallowed hard and continued to look for a seat. She decided that her original seat was the best. Not to her surprise, the blond veela sat right next to her. The Gryffindor saw the class snicker and point. She was very embarrassed. She drew unnecessary attention to herself. She was told by her family since she was little not to do so. Hermione thought of it to be good practice for when she turned into a full fledge vampire.

Hermione brought her right arm up and rested her chin in her hand. She would do her best to ignore the veela.

Unfortunately for her, like the book said, the veela was persistent. Fleur leaned towards her, invading her personal space. "You know, you have a lovely accent." She whispered seductively. Hermione fought the blush trying to spread across her face. Fleur's lovely warm breath tickled her.

Hermione brought her hand down and looked at the Beauxbaton student. "I was born and raised in America."

The veela raised a perfect eyebrow, "Really? I was always curious about that country. I've heard a lot of lovely things about it." Hermione nodded politely.

Fleur grinned a beautifully that made Hermione's heart skip a beat. "Tell me more." Fleur whispered seductively. She scooted closer to the brunette.

Hermione kept telling herself over and over to fight it. Fight the temptation. Don't get hooked in. Don't fall victim. She didn't want to be weak. She wanted to make her family proud. To tell them she resisted. Hermione also told herself that Fleur was just going to use her. That thought helped a little.

Hermione was saved when Professor Snape walked in. The door creaked in protest as it swung open. Snape walked in with a purpose between the aisles to get to the front of the class. He turned to face his class. "Turn to page 204 in your books." He said darkly.

Everyone did as they were told. The young brunette skimmed through quickly to get an idea of what they were going to read. Snape then began lecturing.

Hermione wanted to leap out of her seat and latched onto the ceiling when she felt Fleur place her hand on her thigh. _She doesn't waste any time.'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione tried to inconspicuously move away from Fleur's touch. She casually scooted away. However, Fleur followed suit and moved closer to Hermione. The bookworm was getting frustrated. How was she going to escape? Hermione looked around the classroom. She was looking for a different seat to get away from Fleur. She sighed in frustration and disappointment when she saw that it was a full house.

Hermione tried to focus on what Snape was telling them but all she could think about was Fleur's fingers lightly caressing her, drawing small patterns underneath the desk, concealing what was really going on. _'We barely met and she is already caressing me.'_ Hermione thought. The brunette was in denial that she was actually enjoying it. Hermione swallowed and tried to move further away. She was unable to because the veela's long nails stopped her from doing so, effectively pinning her to her seat.

"Miss Cullen?" Snape said.

Hermione looked at him with fear. '_Did he realize what was going on?'_ Hermione continued to stare at him.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Hermione gulped, not knowing what the question was. She couldn't concentrate when Fleur was doing those wonderful things to her. Hermione placed her hand under her desk and placed it on top of Fleur's smooth hand, effectively stopping her movements. The blond turned her palm over and clenched her hand around Hermione's, now holding hands.

Hermione managed to calm her heart down, "I don't know sir." Hermione said.

Snape's lip twitched, "This is a first, Miss Cullen." He said slowly. "I would advise you to work harder at your studies as it was an easy question." Snape called on another student.

Hermione shook her head in disgust and embarrassment. If this veela thinks she is succeeding in wooing her, she couldn't be more wrong. Getting Snape to scold her was hardly a turn-on. This just made Hermione want to fight against Fleur harder.

Little did Hermione know that Fleur was in fact enjoying the closeness to Hermione immensely. She had a smile on her face through the entire class.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, as promised. Hope you liked it. I can't wait until Hermione has her transformation. XD<br>**


	5. Uncle Emmett Blending In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hermione couldn't get out of that class fast enough when it ended. She practically sprinted out of class. Unfortunately, this also caused to draw attention to herself. Professor Snape stood from his chair abruptly, "Miss Cullen!" Hermione stopped at the door and looked to him. He used his finger to signal her to meet him. She took a deep breath and walked to him and stopped at his desk. Snape continued to stare at her until the last student left.

"How old are you Miss Cullen?" He asked in an unpleasant tone.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"How_ old _are you?" He repeated.

Was this a trick question? Was this a trap? Before Hermione answered, she thought about what the point of these questions were. "Sixteen sir." She said.

"And do sixteen year-olds run around schools?" He asked.

That's when Hermione understood what he was getting at. He was being sarcastic. She let her shoulders fall. "No sir." She bit her tongue when she was going to say some do.

"I suppose a detention should remind you to _act_ like your age. Report to me after dinner tonight." He said, sneering.

The Gryffindor bit her lip. That was a little extreme. Then again, it was to be expected coming from him. Snape would punish a Gryffindor any chance he could get. Hermione sighed, "Yes, sir." Snape motioned with his eyes for her to leave.

Hermione left and closed Snape's door. She turned and started walking towards her next class. She heard soft footsteps before a scent of juniper and black orchid hit her nose. Her heart dropped at the memory of that being Fleur's scent. She remembered how she could not get enough of that scent. It was intoxicating and addicting. She fought most of the time in class trying not to inhale so it wouldn't entice her.

"Hermione!" The blond veela rushed to her side.

Hermione stopped and looked at her. "What do you want?" Usually she wouldn't be so rude but she was fuming that this woman got her in trouble and with Snape no less.

"I wanted to walk with you." She said. Either she didn't catch her tone or she was ignoring it. Either way, the fledgling was irritating her.

"Well you can't." Hermione said, walking off.

"Why not?" Fleur asked walking beside her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to allow you to."

Fleur nodded, "Okay." Judging by the tone of her voice, Fleur was not at all affected by Hermione saying she couldn't.

They both continued walking. When Hermione realized this, she stopped and asked, "What are you doing?"

Fleur grinned, "Walking you to class."

Hermione pursed her lips, feeling slightly annoyed and stupid for saying that she couldn't when in fact she really didn't have a choice. It made her decision empty.

Well, the brunette would not make this easy for the blond. She continued on her way and completely ignored her, not giving her so much as a glance.

"What class do you have next?" Fleur asked after a while of silence. To be honest, Fleur really wasn't at all interested in classes. She just wanted to hear the young brunette's voice, giving her some sort of acknowledgment.

Hermione wasn't use to this. Usually when she didn't want to be near someone or talk, she subtly hinted and the person would back off. However, even though Hermione was dropping more than hints, Fleur was either choosing to ignore it or not getting the hint. Either way, the Gryffindor was baffled.

Hermione stopped, making Fleur stop too. "What do you want from me? Really?"

Fleur said, "By now you must have figured out that I'm a veela, correct?"

Hermione nodded slowly, not sure is she wants to have this conversation right now.

Fleur grinned and leaned in towards the brunette, "Then must I tell you what I want?" She asked huskily, making Hermione blush.

The younger woman's breath hitched at Fleur's lovely scent. She closed her eyes and concentrated on blocking any possible thrall coming her way. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and Fleur was surprised to see anger in those beautiful brown orbs. "You will have to find someone else. I will not be subjected to your little play thing."

The veela's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened in surprise. When Hermione went to leave again, Fleur stopped her by grabbing her arm, affectively holding her. Hermione gasped as she felt the blonde's hand on her. Her expression and voice was serious. "Number one, I would never call anyone 'play thing'. Number two, I am not interested in anyone else at the moment. And number three," She paused, "I do not see why you are so hostile and against me. I have never had a problem with people denying me and quite frankly," Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes, "I don't like it." She released Hermione's arm and took in a deep breath and let it out, "I apologize if I was rather blunt but," Fleur straightened her uniform, "That's how I feel."

Hermione was baffled, not even able to complete a thought. Finally, she scoffed and looked at Fleur up and down, "Of all the nerve!" She didn't say anything else but continued walking. This time, Fleur wasn't following her.

Hermione heard Fleur's voce call after her, "I will see you at dinner!"

Fleur smirked. She was torn between liking and hating Hermione's behavior. She loved a challenge and chasing Hermione, it was a veela's nature. Although, Fleur had never wanted someone so badly. Her thoughts were constantly changing between wanting Hermione to put up a fight and for the brunette to just give in.

Fleur knew that if Hermione would continue to behave this way, she would be forced to step up the antics. She thought about writing to her mother and see what she thinks or suggest what to do.

* * *

><p>Hermione was fuming quietly inside when she reached her next class. The audacity of that woman was unnerving. She has met some rude people in her life but Fleur's behavior stuck out to her. Hermione didn't like that Fleur was practically demanding that she have her way. She was caught off guard when she felt a surge of pleasure in Fleur's persistence, like she really, really wanted to be with her. She quickly squashed that feeling when she reminded herself that Fleur was just playing her.<p>

Ginny brought her out of her thoughts when she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione brought her eyes to look up at her friend.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny said. Concerned eyes looked back at her.

The Gryffindor shook her head, "Nothing. What makes you ask that?"

Ginny blinked, "Well," Ginny motioned with her eyes down to the brunette's parchment, "For starters, I think you will end up tearing the parchment and marking up the desk if you don't stop."

Hermione looked down to find herself scribbling back and forth on her parchment. "I guess I have a lot on my mind." She said.

Ginny nodded, "A bit of an understatement but okay. What's on your mind to make you do _that_?" She asked pointing.

Ginny wasn't sure if she should tell Ginny. Ginny was fiercely loyal, which was one of the many things Hermione loved about her. She was worried what Ginny would do if she told her about Fleur. The redhead was not one to mess with when it came to the people she cared about.

Hermione forced a smile at her, "I don't know. My mind is all over the map."

"Name one." Ginny said quickly.

The soon to be vampire chuckled, "This class."

Ginny cocked her head, "Hermione, if your mind was on this class at all, you wouldn't have almost scribbled the desk in half. How am I supposed to help if I don't know what it is?"

That statement made Hermione feel guilty. Here Ginny was, offering to help, her loyalty fierce and yet here she sat, unable to confess what she really was. Hermione gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself from blurting out that she was the daughter of two vampires and would become one soon. The brunette nodded with a smile, "Thanks Ginny. I can always count on you."

Ginny nodded, "You're welcome, now come on, spill it."

Hermione's face fell, her attempt at trying to get Ginny to forget about her problem failed. She shrugged, "I just…I miss my family." It wasn't a complete lie. She really did miss her family. She hadn't seen her sister, Renesmee in a while. Renesmee tried to see Hermione off when she returned to school but her older sister was too far away and didn't make it in time. She had gotten letters from her older sister, apologizing profusely for not being able to be there.

The young brunette was brought out of her thoughts from the sound of Ginny's voice, "Hermione that is nothing to be ashamed of. I would be worried if you weren't. It is important to have close relationships with families. Besides, it makes it that much more special when you do see them."

Hermione nodded, "I know." The soon to be vampire was relieved that Ginny accepted it.

* * *

><p>Classes were over and everyone was headed to dinner. Hermione was a little on edge. She was on guard as she made her way to the Great Hall. Her mind was becoming exhausted, trying to keep an eye out for Fleur. She remembered that the blond basically promised her she would see her. The Gryffindor quickly looked for her friends, thinking that her friends could possibly become an obstacle for her.<p>

She thought about that for a moment. Perhaps the Harry and Ron wouldn't be much help. She recalled Ron in particular, mooning over the veelas. She shivered at the thought that Ron would basically hand her over to Fleur on a silver platter if it would make the veela happy. She was better off if she found Ginny.

The Gryffindor's eyes quickly roamed over the students, desperate to find the redheaded fellow Gryffindor. She smiled when she found her walking with her brother. Hermione rushed over to her, not walking but not running either. When she reached Ginny, she tugged at her hand, "Hey." Hermione smiled, feeling much safer. How ironic. The-would-be predator needed protecting. She honestly couldn't wait to no longer be the prey.

Ginny turned around and smiled, "Hey 'Mione."

"Come on, I'm starving." Ron said, pulling them forward.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at her friend, "Hard to believe I am related to him. No matter how many blood tests I take to disprove it, we are brother and sister."

Hermione chuckled and Ron ignored them, still pulling them toward the Gryffindor table. They found an open area and sat.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He got detention with Snape. He will be along eventually." Ginny answered in a venomous tone.

"He's not the only one." Hermione mumbled. She thought she said it low enough so that her friends couldn't hear but apparently not.

"Snape gave you detention?" Ginny asked incredulously. The younger Gryffindor was baffled. Hermione was and always had been a good girl.

Hermione nodded. "I have to see him after dinner."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Running." She answered.

They both looked at her incredulously. "Running?" Ginny asked.

"In his class." Hermione nodded. Food appeared in front of them. It was enou8gh to feed an army. Everyone started to gather what they wanted.

Ron scoffed, "He really does have it out for Gryffindors. He must be jealous because he isn't one." Ron grabbed a piece of chicken and placed it on his plate.

"Snape is behind you." Ginny said in an even tone.

Ron's head whipped around and when he realized that Ginny was teasing him, he growled. "That's not funny, Ginerva."

Ginny shrugged, "Depends if you are on the receiving end or not." Ginny shifted to Hermione, "Gryffindors aren't the only ones getting detention from Snape. There is a rumor going around that one of the Beauxbaton students got one as well."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Which one?"

Ginny seemed to be thinking about it. "I can't remember. It was an unusual name. Flex, Flem-"

"Fleur?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

Ginny pointed to Hermione, "Yes, that's it. Fleur."

Hermione groaned. She hoped that the rumor was false. Or if it wasn't, that she wouldn't have to serve it with the veela.

At the corner of her eye, something grabbed her attention. Other students were pointing and whispering in a certain direction. The brunette looked over in the direction and let her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe it. There, sat Emmett at the Hufflepuff student table.

Hermione couldn't help but think was this a joke? Did her uncle Emmett really think he could pass as a Hogwarts student? Apparently he didn't really know what he was doing.

First off he wore the wrong robes. He was wearing Ravenclaw robes and was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. On top of that, the robes were too small for him. Hermione was impressed that he could even put them on in the first place because of how small it was. The Ravenclaw robes stretched and was ripped in several places, obviously, it couldn't handle his muscles. He looked absolutely ridiculous in the small robes!

Her uncle was huge and really stood out, especially sitting next to second years, which they currently had their mouths open in disbelief. Emmett used the fork and picked up some mashed potatoes. He studied it with obvious disgust.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. Despite that, she couldn't say that she was surprised. That is exactly like something her uncle would do. It was just too funny.

Emmett looked up and smiled and waved at Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but smile back and waved.

She watched as his hard gaze turned sharply to the left. Judging by his body language, he was in protective mode. She followed his gaze and saw a happy looking Fleur walking towards her. Now she knew why.

* * *

><p><strong>In chapter 5, Hermione serves her detention and Bella tells her daughter, Hermione the history of love between a vampire and a veela and how it went south and why vampires and veelas are enemies.<strong>


	6. The history between veelas and vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**To answer some questions:  
><strong>

**1) _Will this be a love/hate relationship and true mates thing?_ I can't answer that because I don't want to give too much away. But if you _have_ to know, pm me and I will answer.  
><strong>

**2) _How long will it be?_ That is hard to say because I have a lot planned. I'm just not sure if I will make it into sequels or do it all in one hit. I guess long. Hope that's okay.  
><strong>

**3) _Will there be smut?_ YES! In fact it will be graphic. I just didn't want Hermione to jump right into bed. XD  
><strong>

**I think I answered all the questions. If I haven't, let me know.  
><strong>

**Sorry that the chapter is long. My pen kind of got away from me and wouldn't stop. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Hermione swallowed hard, scooted closer to Ginny and waited for the veela to reach her. She quickly glanced to her uncle and saw him watching Fleur closely, carefully. If people thought veelas were predators, she can only imagine how people would perceive vampires.

When the blond veela reached her she grinned predatorily. "Hello Hermione." The veela's familiar scent hit her hard. She tried to fight the pleasure of it but was failing. The brunette held in her breath, afraid that the veela would use her thrall on her. She tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Little did Hermione know, Fleur wasn't using thrall on her and had no plans to do so…yet.

Hermione forced a smile and replied, "Hi." The brunette looked to her uncle that was previously sitting but found that he was no longer there. Confused, she scanned the room until she found him in the Ravenclaw table which was much closer to her.

Fleur looked to Ron whose face was a deep shade of purple. "Excuse me." She said with a perfect smile. That was all that Ron needed to comply. He slid way down, causing others to do so as well. The Gryffindors that was pushed over yelled a chorus of 'Hey's'. Clearly they were displeased.

Fleur smiled and sat right next to Hermione. The Cullen girl couldn't hold her breath any longer and was forced to let it out, but she did so slowly so that Fleur didn't know.

"What brings you by?" Hermione asked. Because Hermione was deprived of oxygen, her body greedily sucked in air. She made the mistake of inhaling through her nose. She got a large pleasant dose of Fleur's intoxicating scent. It bothered Hermione that something as small as a scent could make her feel powerless and weak at the knees.

Fleur took Hermione's fingers and lightly caressed them. Hermione looked to her uncle who was watching. His eyes narrowed, but he made no move. She wondered what he would do if Fleur was out of line.

"Dinner." Fleur replied as if it was obvious.

Hermione wondered if it was the same dinner she had in mind. The brunette shook her head, "No, I mean here." She was going to say with her, but thought against it, "With Gryffindors."

"I have nothing against Gryffindors." Fleur said, still caressing. Her beautiful blue eyes were trained on Hermione's fingers. Before Hermione could say anything, Fleur touch raised to her wrist. She looked to her uncle who got up and was approaching them. She knew if her uncle confronted her, it couldn't end well.

A thought passed her. It was Emmett blowing up at the veela and them arguing, it getting out of hand and the professors having to use magic to control her overprotective uncle.

Hermione wanted to diffuse the situation quickly so she got up and said "I have to go. I have detention with Snape." The brunette wasn't sure if Ron even heard her. His eyes were still on Fleur and Ginny was shooting Fleur a death glare. Fleur was watching Hermione's every move. She looked scary when she did that.

Hermione didn't wait for anyone to respond. Instead, she walked down the Great Hall and out. The brunette was old enough to know that her uncle would be following her. She turned the corner and waited for him.

She didn't have to wait long. Her uncle emerged from the corner and Hermione smiled, "You didn't really think that plan would work, did you uncle Emmett?" She asked, gesturing to his very much ripped robes.

Emmett grinned, his smile was big and his teeth were pearly white, "It seemed good at the time. I thought they would have bigger but this was the biggest one."

Hermione laughed but Emmett was quick to get to the bigger issue. "About the veela-"

Hermione shook her head, "I can handle her."

"I know that. I just don't want her _handling_ you." He said.

"Uncle Emmett-" Hermione started.

"I was good wasn't I? I think I was in pretty good control. I wanted to approach a lot sooner but I held in my restraint. But I know you needed your space." He said, exasperated.

Hermione laughed, "You were pretty good. You're handling things much easier than the last time." Hermione heard her uncle growl. He remembered the last time Hermione was approached by someone that wanted to date her.

"It is really good to see you." Hermione said, giving him a hug which he returned.

"You too." He said.

"I have to get going, but feel free to come by on the weekends." Hermione said.

"Wait, wait. That reminds me. You got a detention from…" Emmett concentrated hard on pronouncing it, "Snape?"

Hermione nodded, "Long story, I will tell you all later about it." Hermione wanted to rush. She knew that Emmett would want to talk about it. She walked away quickly, not giving her uncle enough time to ask any more questions. She knew that Emmett had to act human as much as possible which worked to her advantage. Otherwise, he could just flashed right by her. Hermione heard her uncle call back, "I will be back."

* * *

><p>Hermione reached Snape's office. She knocked hesitantly until she heard him say come in. She opened the door and cringed as it creaked loudly in protest. Snape was sitting at his desk writing, perhaps grading papers.<p>

He looked up, his eyes dark and cold, "Ah, Miss Cullen. How nice of you to grace me with your presence." He said, mockingly. Hermione decided to ignore it, not really knowing what to say. "Sit." He hissed.

Hermione walked to a desk that had parchment and a quill and sat down.

"You will be doing lines. I decided to go easy on you since this is your first time. Write these words: 'I will not run in classes'."

"How many times?" Hermione asked,

"Until I say." Snape said, sneering.

Hermione pursed her lips and began writing. When she was on her sixth line, she heard the door squeak open. She looked up to see Fleur stepping in. She let out a sigh; she had thought she had gotten off easy and that the rumors were false. It seemed luck wasn't on her side.

"Sit down Miss Dealcour." Snape said slowly with a lot of force.

Fleur gave the professor a disgusting look. She didn't like taking orders, especially by his tone. Veelas were naturally more dominant than any other animal and it didn't sit too well with her to obey him. After all, who was the predator here? Her attitude changed however when her eyes found Hermione.

She gave Miss Cullen another predatory grin when she sat down next to her. Fleur didn't say anything but continued to stare at the brunette. To Hermione, her heated gaze was a little unnerving. She did her best not to squirm and not give any hint that the veela was affecting her.

The brunette felt gratitude towards Snape as he walked to Fleur and gave her parchment and a quill. "Like Miss Cullen, you will be doing lines. Your sentence will be 'I will not use my thrall on students.'"

Hermione froze in place; so Fleur was using her thrall on her.

Fleur paused, "Does that mean I can use them on the staff?" She asked. Fleur was joking but wanted to drive him crazy. It helped eased the pain of not being in complete control.

Snape whipped up to her, "I strongly suggest you not joke about such things. One could take it the wrong way and not be forgiving." He walked to his desk and pulled out a vial of Veritaserum. He proceeded to fairly threaten Fleur that if she misbehaved, he would slip a few drops into her drink.

Fleur said not did nothing except lean back in her chair, fuming. The veela in her was like a caged animal, wanting to fight Snape for disrespecting her.

Professor Snape walked to his door and said, "I trust that you will behave. This room is enchanted to notify me if any of you," He looked to each woman, "decide to leave early. I trust you two can keep your hands to yourselves while I'm gone."

When Snape turned his back, he missed the predatory grin that the veela gave the brunette. For Hermione, she was shocked. If Fleur was in here for using her thrall, why was he leaving her alone with Fleur? She swallowed the lump in her throat.

When Snape closed the door with a loud creak, the blond turned to the brunette and said, "Alone at last." She said, scooting her chair closer to Hermione to the point where they were practically touching.

Hermione put her hands on the veela's shoulders, slightly pushing her away and stood. "Whoa, whoa, miss." Hermione wasn't sure where her courage came from but she was relieved. It would've been nice if it was there all the time. "Hold on." Hermione mentally winced at the poor choice of words. "I mean, let's get something straight."

Fleur's grin fell and she leaned back against her chair before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Get your hormones under control. I don't want you touching me. You're going to find another play thing because I refuse to be your prey." Hermione said. She was a little shocked at her bluntness. True, the average person wouldn't even consider it blunt or harsh but for Hermione it was. She was always taught to be polite, especially from her father. But everyone has their limits. She felt that she shouldn't have to put up with Fleur's aggressive behavior.

The brunette was absolutely shocked when the veela started laughing, then she grew irritated. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

When the veela stopped laughing, she answered. "You make it seem like you have a choice." Hermione's eyes widened briefly from a mixture of anger and disbelief. "You were my prey from the moment I saw you." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

Fleur held up her hands in defense, "It's okay. That is nothing to be ashamed of. It is just a fact of life." Fleur got up and her face was just inches from Hermione's. "The longer you fight this, the longer you are going to drag out this hunt. I don't have a problem chasing you but I'm saying this for your benefit."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "You're not alright upstairs, are you?"

Before the blond could answer, there was a loud creak that came with opening the door. Both women looked to see Emmett. He was now dressed in staff uniform.

Hermione glanced to the side to look at Fleur's expression. It was actually pretty comical. Fleur was memorized by her uncle and at the same time, her veela instincts told her to be cautious around him. The proud veela didn't like the idea of another being stronger than her. Without hesitation or thought, the veela growled at him, daringly.

Emmett looked into her eyes and bared his teeth. Hermione saw him going to protective mode but could tell he was holding back.

He gave her a death glare, his honey brown eyes turned almost black. He ran up to her, making sure it was human pace and fairly roared.

The blond veela's eyes widened in shock. She was convinced he was not human or at least not completely. Her human side mentally told her not to provoke whereas her veela took a blow to her pride and told her to fight, even if she would lose. Fleur decided not to provoke but not to show surrender either. She scoffed and smirked.

Emmett turned to his niece, "It seems there was a mistake and you do not need to serve your detention Miss Cullen."

Hermione took note that her uncle called her 'Miss Cullen'. Her uncle didn't want the veela to know they were related.

She looked up at him and saw the hidden smile. She knew that somehow that wasn't sure and that he did something to get her out of it. What he did to get her out, she did not know. She was still grateful. She smiled and nodded, "Thank you sir." Hermione gathered her things and walked out with her uncle.

When the door closed, they didn't see the veela grin. Despite Hermione's uncle, Fleur had no intention of leaving Hermione alone. Veelas love challenges and the more Hermione fought her, the harder she would try to bed her.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the hall with her uncle in complete silence. When Hermione was convinced there was no one in earshot, she said "Thank you."<p>

Emmett looked to her and smiled, "Anything for you. Your mother is waiting upstairs in your room. She wanted to talk to you."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"She wanted to talk to you more about veelas. I think she is thinking about pulling you out of this place."

Hermione's face fell, "I don't want to leave. Why should I be forced to leave?"

Emmett looked to his niece in sympathy. "I'll tell you what; I will do my best to convince her to let you stay."

Hermione smiled, gave him a hug and thanked him. "How does everyone else feel about the situation and Fleur? Do you know?"

"Your sister doesn't know and neither does your aunt Rosalie." He shrugged, "For obvious reasons."

Hermione's mind wondered and came up with a thought of her aunt Rosalie tearing up the school looking for Fleur. She remembered her aunt telling her, her awful experience as a human. She can't imagine how she would react to her aunt's behavior and she tried not to. "So you're keeping it from her?"

Emmett pursed his lips, not knowing how to answer. "I guess technically. When you say it like that it sounds wrong…and I feel a little guilty about it. In the long run, it's for the best, she would lose control and hurt a lot of people. Also, she would get your mother going. She would encourage Bella to tear this school up. Can you _imagine_ them, working together, as a team?"

Hermione shivered at the thought. Separately, they were magnificent and powerful, but together… they are unstoppable.

"Are you okay from here?" Emmett asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, thanks again."

"I'm always here for you baby girl." He said.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to her room and saw her mother looking down at parchment in her hand. She knew her mother was looking at her homework. She always had a confused look on her face when she tries to learn about magic. She smiled at the memory of her father always complimenting her mother on that adorable expression. She hoped that whoever her mate was was like that. She hoped to be swept off her feet the way her mother was.<p>

"No matter how many times I read your essays, they never make sense to me." Bella said without looking away from the parchment.

Hermione chuckled, "It took me years. When I do research, I still have to be careful or reread it a couple times." Hermione sat on her bed and waited for her mother.

Bella shook her head, "I could never do it." She said, putting the parchment back down on her desk. Bella walked over to her daughter's bed and sat down next to her.

"Why not? You have the time." Hermione said with a smile.

Bella smiled back and Hermione loved it. Her mother always and forever would have a beautiful smile. Her father said that she had her mother's smile when she was human which meant that the smile Bella had now, she would inherit. She was happy but fearful at the same time. Her mother was constantly hit on and would get very vulgar sexual comments from men mostly. A part of why was because of that smile.

"I wanted to talk to you." Bella said. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts.

She nodded her head, "Uncle Emmett told me." Hermione replied.

"Remember I told you I would tell you why veelas and vampires were natural enemies?" Bella asked.

Hermione nodded in confirmation.

Bella nodded curtly. "Okay. Well, it started on the middle ages. There was a knight. He was very handsome, talented, one of the best, he had it all. He was his king's best and finest. He loved his work and took pride in it. But it was also lonely. He wanted to share his life with someone he could love."

Bella paused, looked down and licked her lips. "Every woman wanted him, to be his wife. No woman caught his attention though. No one stood out. Until one night, the knight was walking into the forest to hunt for his dinner. He heard a woman scream. He ran to the source and saw a man to a woman's throat."

Bella ran a hand through her luscious hair and continued, "The knight pointed his bow and arrow toward the man and released. The arrow got his target and killed the man. When the knight went to check on the woman, he was instantly mesmerized. She was beyond beautiful. Painfully so. It crossed the man's mind that the woman wasn't human. She was too beautiful. The man was enthralled by her and grew attached. He would've done anything for her from that point on. The woman was a veela and she used her thrall to seduce him. However, veelas are known to be promiscuous and not stay with someone for a long period of time after they have sex."

Bella swallowed, not completely comfortable about talking to her daughter about this. "After their…encounter, the veela wanted nothing to do with the veela. The knight was confused. He begged her to stay with him, promising her she would get whatever she desired but the veela still refused. That night, the knight was so heartbroken and driven with grief, he drank himself silly. The knight was bitten by a vampire in his drunken state. The vampire that bit him trained him to live off animals and he did. The knight was proud of himself, of what he accomplished. He was able to endure the temptation of human blood. He was stronger, faster, better-looking, everything. He felt that he could win the veela back. The vampire was convinced that the veela was his mate. In actuality, she wasn't. A veela's thrall is very powerful."

Bella took an unneeded breath, "When he felt that he was strong enough to withstand the temptation of the veela's blood, he returned to her. The veela was utterly surprised by the drastic change. She used her thrall to seduce him again, although I doubt she needed to use it."

"He asked the veela to marry him to which she agreed. A veela marrying was unheard of. Everyone who knew about veelas warned the knight not to get tangled in with her. But the knight was too far gone and too in love to leave her. The night after their wedding, the knight came home to his wife and another man. They were…" Bella paused, wanting to find the right words but not be blunt about it. "in a compromising position." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"The veela's thrall was in full force so it affected both men. The vampire lost control. His heart couldn't take it. He lunged at the human man at incredible speed and killed him in an instant. The veela went off on him and scolded him for doing it. The veela was heartless. She was more concerned about not finishing than his untimely death. The vampire was deeply hurt and astounded that the veela had no regard for his heart and left. The veela chased after him, not through yelling at him. The vampire ran faster, not wanting to hurt the veela because of his fury. The veela couldn't catch up to him and the vampire eventually lost her."

Hermione repositioned herself to get more comfortable and her mother continued. "People started noticing that family members from both vampires were disappearing. It turns out that the vampire was secretly killing the veela's family off and the veela was seducing then killing the vampire's family. As soon as one took a family member, the other would follow suit and get revenge. They never encountered each other directly after that night he caught the veela cheating."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows, "So…whenever a family member was killed by a veela, the vampire would kill a member of the veela's, and vice-versa?"

Bella nodded.

"What happened to the veela and the vampire?" Hermione asked.

Bella shrugged, "Some people believe that the vampire killed himself out of grief. Most people say that they believe they are still at their game."

"They think the killings are still going on?" Hermione asked in confirmation.

Bella nodded in reply. "Whether they are alive or not the fact remains that veelas are predators, just as vampires are. In a way, veelas are more powerful than vampires by them using their thrall. If it wouldn't be for the thrall, a vampire would be more powerful, hands down. But apparently veelas have to cheat." Bella said the last part low. Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to hear that or not.

Bella grabbed her daughter's hands and looked into her eyes pleadingly. "I don't know how powerful and tempting a veela's thrall is. I never experienced it myself. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I worry that the veela will use her thrall on you and that you will not be able to resist." Hermione wanted to comfort and reassure her mother but she couldn't. Hermione knew Fleur's thrall affected her.

"You have both me and your dad in you. If the veela tries to use her thrall on you, and there is no escape, I want you to try to use your shield on her. Maybe that will block it." Bella said. Hermione swallowed and nodded. Bella leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if anyone was disappointed by Emmett's behavior and wished that he did more but I had to leave room for Rosalie. After all, she will be much worse. lol <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. I tried to cut to the chase of the veela and vampire history because it was so long. I don't know this chapter seems a little choppy and...I don't know. I may redo it.  
><strong>

**In chapter 6, Fleur has a little competition to compete for Hermione's attention.  
><strong>


	7. Another Pursuit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy and encourage me.**

**Here's the next update. How much do I luv you guys? XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

After Hermione's mother left, she plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. How was she going to handle this? The brunette thought about the history and just how messed up everything became. It's no wonder why veelas and vampires don't get along.

The young woman's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Did that mean veelas were able to kill vampires? From what she gathered, practically nothing could kill a vampire with the exception of another vampire and fire. Hermione couldn't imagine a veela strong enough to kill a vampire. She highly doubted that. She made a mental note to ask her mother about that.

Hermione sighed; it seems the older she got, the more confused she became about her kind. When Hermione heard other girls coming up, she turned to her side and pretended to be asleep. When she was convinced the girls were asleep, she snuck out of the Gryffindor tower and made her way down the halls, careful to not let any of the staff catch her.

When she tripped, she landed hard. She grunted in pain as her knees and hands hit the hard stone floor. She looked to what she could possibly have tripped on but saw nothing. She stood and realized what happened. She saw Peeves floating around, cackling maniacally. "When are you going to grow up Peeves?" She asked.

He laughed harder, "When it stops being funny. You folks make it too easy. Although I had the most fun with that big muggle."

Hermione's face scrunched, "My uncle Emmett?" She felt a surge of sympathy for him. She knew how her uncle felt about ghosts. He was absolutely terrified of them. She smirked at the thought of her uncle bringing her aunt Rosalie next time for protection. Aunt Rosalie would surely scare Peeves beyond belief. If anyone could set him straight, it was her aunt. Hermione looked up at Peeves, "You best be careful. Everyone has their weaknesses." She said and continued on her way, leaving Peeves more than confused.

Hermione reached the Great Lake. She took out her cell phone from her pocket and tried calling. She huffed in annoyance when she didn't get a signal. She thought it was a long shot since the school was hidden but she thought she would try.

A voice from behind her startled her. "Who were you trying to call?" Hermione looked behind her to see Fleur standing there, looking at her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Fleur smiled and walked closer to her. "Curiosity…checking."

"Checking for what?" Hermione asked. She was immediately engulfed in Fleur scent. She started breathing through her nose.

"Uh uh." Fleur waved her index finger, "It's your turn. Who were you calling?"

"Jacob. What do you mean by checking?" Hermione answered.

The veela stepped closer. "Who's Jacob?" Fleur asked, ignoring Hermione's question.

"I asked you a question. It's your turn." Hermione said. She smiled, if Fleur wanted to play a childish game, they could.

"What are you, nine?" Fleur asked mockingly.

Hermione gaped. The audacity of this woman! "Are you kidding me?" Hermione's voice rose.

Fleur chuckled, "I need to know if he is a threat."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Jacob can be gentle but he can be rough if feels the need." Hermione was shocked to see the veela's eyes darken. They were now midnight blue.

Without warning, the veela grabbed Hermione's arm, "You had _sex_ with him?"

Hermione looked at her in complete confusion. What was this woman talking about? It dawned on her, she mistook her words. "You asked if he was a threat." She said, yanking her arm out of Fleur's grip.

Fleur analyzed Hermione, and then she realized there was a miscommunication. "I meant competition."

"And I thought you meant danger." Hermione said. She stopped as she realized she was answering personal questions. That made her snap, "Not that it is any of _your_ business! My personal life is none of your concern."

Hermione sidestepped Fleur and started to walk away but the blond stopped her, "I trust that you know a _little_ about veelas. You should know not to tease or anger us."

Hermione smirked, "There will be a time when you shouldn't to that to me either." Hermione continued on her way back to the castle. When she was about to enter the Gryffindor common room, she realized the lack of feel in her pocket. Her heart sank as she reached her hand in her pocket. There was nothing there. She realized she must have dropped her cell phone. She growled before retracing her steps.

Hermione found herself back at the Great Lake, still with no phone. Her eyes found the beautiful blond veela, sitting by the water, examining something. "Oh, please tell me no." She whispered to herself as she walked toward Fleur.

When Hermione was behind Fleur and saw that the veela was trying to figure out how to use it, she said, 'Just as I thought." Fleur looked up at her. Hermione saw that the veela was trying to go into the 'pictures' section. It looked she was about to reach there but luckily Hermione caught her in time.

Hermione went around Fleur and kneeled down, "That's mine." She motioned the device in her hand. "If you would please." Hermione asked, holding out her hand.

Fleur looked at her, as if trying to figure out if she would hand it back to her. With a hesitant pause, she gave Hermione back her phone.

"How do you know about cell phones?" Hermione asked.

"I don't live under a rock." Fleur said, mockingly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that comment. "Most witches and wizards know nothing about muggle devices.

Fleur paused, "I'm not most."

Hermione swallowed and nodded, "Goodnight Miss Delacour." Now that Hermione had a chance to cool down, her politeness was coming back. It seemed that no matter how hostile, aggressive, impolite people were to her, she would always go back to being patient, polite, courteous and with good manners. It was just a matter of time. Her family taught her well.

Hermione got up and started walking back to the castle. She was stopped when Fleur grabbed her hand. She was now convinced that at this rate, she would never get back to her dormitory.

Fleur asked in a soft voice, "Who is Jacob?"

Hermione was caught off guard by the gentle tone. She felt the want and need to answer the veela. Her eyes widened when she thought that the veela was using her thrall. The would be vampire remembered her mother telling her to use her shield if she thought that the veela was using her thrall on her.

Hermione didn't say anything. She looked into the veela's blue eyes and concentrated. She was worried that since she wasn't a full vampire yet, that it would have limits but she had to try. The brunette felt her mind having pressure against it and releasing out.

The blond veela looked at Hermione with slight confusion. She felt that something was off. The look on Hermione's face alone set alarms off. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"I can't let you use your thrall on me." Hermione said.

Fleur looked at her briefly for a few moments, trying to wrap her head around what Hermione was saying. "You think I was using my thrall on you?" She asked.

Hermione was trying to find the right words to use but her silence was all that the veela needed. "I _wasn't_ using my thrall on you."

Hermione looked at her in disbelief. She felt that need. She would've done anything for her. That set up red flags in her head. Was this veela really going to deny it? "Do you deny it?" Hermione asked.

Fleur's jaw clenched. Her fists flexed and relaxed. Her lips formed into a smirk. The look in her eyes was indescribable. The veela's posture, facial expression and eyes all held a predatory look. It was…scary. Hermione saw the Fleur's body relax before she stepped forward. Her voice was dangerous, threatening and low, "Trust me sweetheart, when I use my thrall on you, you will know it." The blond walked off, leaving Hermione.

For whatever reason Hermione didn't know, Fleur was upset. Hermione didn't miss the word, 'when' in her sentence. In her heart, Hermione knew that she was going to have one of the most difficult challenges she's ever had.

It really sunk in at that point that Fleur will never stop pursuing until she was in the veela's bed…or the veela in hers'. She actually thought that all she had to do was stick it out and Fleur would lose interest. In her heart and mind, she knew that was not the case. Something told her she would still be pursuing her if she was married, had kids, had grandkids. There really was no stopping veelas. What does she have to do? How does she get Fleur off of her?

Hermione comforted herself by telling herself that once she got through her transformation, everything will go much smoother.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and went back to her room. She got dressed in her pajamas and got into bed. The brunette thought about what the veela would do to get her. How far would the blond go? She still knew little to nothing about veelas. She thought about how she could learn more about them. The book was nice and helpful but it seemed it was lacking something. Perhaps Hagrid would know.

Hermione got out two pictures from her chest by her bed. One was of her mother and father on their wedding day and the other one was of her entire family. She smiled happily at the memories. They really were a very close family.

* * *

><p>It was now morning and Hermione had to force herself to get up. She couldn't sleep well that night; her mind was going a thousand miles. She took a shower, got dressed and got herself ready.<p>

She put on her Cullen crest bracelet that was given to her by her parents. The bracelet was beautiful; it had diamonds all around the band, the chain was of the Cullen crest that also had diamonds and on the back of the chain had the inscription, 'To Our Darling Girl' in cursive. Hermione's Cullen crest necklace was also covered in diamonds, even the chain. It was given to her by her entire family. Both items glistened and shined against the sunlight. She never took them off. It made her feel closer to them.

Hermione went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was one of the last ones. The brunette was walking and turned a corner. She didn't see the woman that was also turning the corner and ended up crashing into her. They both went down to the floor.

Hermione winced and helped the woman up. "I'm very sorry. I inherited my clumsiness from my mother." She said. Although, her mother was no longer clumsy. She was quite graceful.

The woman laughed lightly and beautifully. "It is not a problem." She said. She looked to be in her later twenties or early thirties. The woman was tall, about six feet. She had long blond hair that ended at her shoulder blades, light tan, shapely body and nice curves. What struck Hermione were her eyes. They were a beautiful violet shade. This woman was so beautiful.

Hermione was so enthralled by this woman that she was taken out of her fuzzy gaze when the woman lightly caressed the underside of her chin, she smelled _really_ good. The woman's soft fingers and made Hermione's heart flutter. "You will want to be careful next time, sweetheart. I don't want you falling unless it's for me." She said huskily. She gave Hermione a playful wink and a mischievous smile. The woman walked past her and went on her way.

Hermione was still a little dazed. She smiled and thought that maybe she had found her mate. She felt happy, drugged in a good way. Little did she know, that couldn't have been further from the truth. She had no idea the things that would come.

The woman had an ulterior motive.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt a little bad doing that to Hermione. What a rough ride. lol Before anyone gets mad at me, this will be explained, why that woman has such an effect on Hermione.<strong>

**As I have said, I have a lot planned for this story.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	8. Fleur's Thrall

**Yep, I'm back.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**

The brunette Gryffindor was so excited about meeting her (potential) mate. She wasn't sure if the woman was her mate but she felt something that she had never felt before. She couldn't wait to tell her family.

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall and looked for her friends. She smiled when she saw them in the middle of the table, eating breakfast. Ginny was the first to greet her, "Morning Hermione."

That caused Ron to look up with his mouth still full of scrambled eggs. He mumbled a 'good morning' to Hermione and Harry hugged the brunette witch.

The soon to be vampire was just about to eat when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.. She set her fork down and opened the text:

_We need to talk. Love you._

_-Aunt Alice_

Hermione suddenly felt knots in her stomach. The message was short and too vague. She hated when her family didn't give details. She never knew how bad something was. At the same time, she understood. Not even the staff knows that her family are vampires, let alone know she will become one.

The brunette closed out her message and stuck it in her pocket. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about finding her aunt. Her aunt will come looking for her.

Ron, being the nosiest one of the group, asked still with his mouth full, "What was that?"

Hermione shrugged, "Just a letter from my family."

Ron paused, "You and your family seem to be joined at the hip."

Hermione scowled, trying not to take offense, "They are just very protective."

Harry looked to Ron and Hermione; quickly trying to think of a way to diffuse the tension. "Hey 'Mione, did you know that we have a substitute for magical creatures today?"

Hermione shook her head, "Is Hagrid ok?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he had to be somewhere, helping the ministry." Harry looked to the table that was filled with the staff. "She will be filling in. Professor Debussy."

Hermione looked to the staff and her breath caught in her throat. It was the same woman she bumped into not too long ago, the one she believed to be her potential mate. She felt giddy knowing she would be able to spend some time with her at sight distance.

Hermione paused when she realized the professor was different. She was no longer blond. Her hair was now crimson. It looked beautiful against her pale white skin. At first Hermione thought that maybe she had dyed it but doubted that she was able to do that in such a short amount of time. She shrugged it off and tried not to stare at her. She knew what it felt like to be stared at and wanted to show her respect.

The beautiful professor was sitting beside a male professor who seemed quite taken by her. Hermione tried to fight the surge of intense jealousy. She had barely registered that her friends had finished eating and were heading out, leaving Hermione to stew in her jealousy.

The Gryffindor hated feeling this way. She didn't want to be petty and insecure. She wasn't even completely sure if the professor was her mate. She shook it off and concentrated on something else. She pulled her iPod out and began listening to her music as she ate.

The air around her felt heavy, causing her to look up. She saw Professor Debussy looking at her before giving her a seductive smile and wink at her. Hermione's heart fluttered and felt butterflies in her stomach. She swallowed and gave her a gentle smile.

Watching the two professors interact was a little too much for her to handle so she got up and walked up to her dormitory. She still had more time before classes started.

On her way there, she smelled the familiar scent of the blond Veela. She knew what would happen next and didn't feel up to playing right now. Hermione walked faster but made sure not to run. She turned corners as soon as she saw them, doing her best to dodge the pursuing Veela. 'Always the hunted, never the hunter.' She thought.

At that point, Hermione really couldn't wait for her transformation. Just for once she wanted to be on top, the predator, the one doing the chasing. Something told her she wouldn't have to wait long. She could feel it, deep into her bones; she will be a vampire like her family. Admittedly, she wasn't thrilled about the inevitable pain that she would endure.

Hermione was deep in thought about this before she crashed into something both hard and soft, knocking her out of her thoughts. Luckily she didn't fall and neither did the person she crashed into. She stepped back and her heart dropped. She had to run into Fleur.

"Miss Cullen." Fleur said with a predatory smile.

"Miss Delacour." Hermione returned. "My apologies. I will be more careful next time." The brunette quickly sidestepped the Veela and tried to continue on her way. Unfortunately, like she predicted, the Veela wouldn't let her go that easily.

Before Hermione knew it, the blond was walking beside her. She tried to ignore her and pretended to be interested in her iPod. That plan was shot when the Veela insisted she talk over the music. Hermione couldn't exactly understand what she was saying though and continued as if the blond didn't exist. She believed Fleur said something about her mother visiting.

The brunette nearly dropped her device when she was hit with something she couldn't describe. The feeling was unbelievable. She felt an overwhelming feel of lust for the blond. It was overpowering, an intense need. She felt like she _needed_ the blond more than anything in the world, that she was her ticket to happiness. Hermione took the ear buds out of her ears and stuck the device back into her pocket. She felt her panties grow wet but didn't care. All that mattered was her.

Fleur was watching her intently with her signature predatory smile. Her nostrils flared when she caught Hermione's arousal. She lifted her hand and crooked her index finger in a 'come here' motion.

Hermione felt the need to obey Fleur's _every_ command' no matter how little or stupid. When Hermione saw Fleur's finger telling her to approach her, the soon to be vampire was powerless against her and walked the few steps to her.

Hermione leaned in close, wanting more than anything to kiss the Veela. Hermione gently held the Veela's chin between her index finger and thumb. Fleur gave a cocky smirk but Hermione didn't care.

The brunette tilted her head and leaned in to brush her lips against the blonde's. Her heart was hammering against her chest.

When their lips were millimeters apart, Hermione was able to gain her senses back and realize that Fleur was using her thrall on her. She clutched Fleur's upper arms and pushed her violently against the wall. She was now furious with not only the Veela but with herself for getting wrapped up. "You cheated." She said in a low voice. "Why are you doing this to me?" She begged. She didn't know what to do. She felt torn between wanting the Veela and being warned about how they are predators.

"How else will I get you to pay attention to me?" She shot back in an angry yet hurt voice.

Hermione was stunned when she was hit by another wave of thrall. Hermione was immobile for a second, which gave the Veela time to ground her hips into the brunette's, making her moan and the Veela gasp in pleasure.

Hermione pounded on the wall next to Fleur's head, "Stop! I-" The brunette stopped in mid sentence. She felt an unbearable pain in her stomach, making her double over. It felt like her muscles were twisting.

"What are you doing to me?" Hermione asked harshly.

The blond Veela looked confused, "I'm not doing that to you."

Just as fast as it came, it went away. The Gryffindor stood up straight and said, "Stay away from me." And took off running, ignoring Fleur's calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. I started a new job and had to focus on that. Plus, I had to pull a twelve hour shift on Black Friday with little breaks. And because of that, I developed Plantar Fasciitis. Ever had that? Very painful. Each step I take is agony.<strong>

**Thank you for all the kind reviews and encouraging private messages. That helped me continue this.**

**BTW (By the way) I'm open for suggestions like what events you want to see happen.**

**Don't read further than this if you don't want to know what is in the next chapter: In the next chapter, Bella comes to Hogwarts and meets Apolline. And guess what? Apolline is lusting after Bella. Lol Poor Hermione. I'm sorry but Veelas chasing vampires are too much fun to write. XD Also, you get to see what Alice's message is about and Hermione talking about the professor.**


End file.
